


You Found Me

by becbecboom



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apple of Discord makes another appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Eve had assumed they were done with this particular brand of misadventure, but then if she's learned anything by now it's that the Library does enjoy its surprises. And this one is _quite_ the surprise, what with Cassandra clad only in her bra and a pair of purple lace boy shorts, smiling as sly as a cat as she rolls the apple back and forth between her palms.

"Hi there, Evie," she croons, and Eve desperately tries to remember where the others said they'd be. The Xenobia Wing, maybe? She slowly backs in the direction of the door, trying not to make any sudden moves, but Cassandra circles around, blocking her path. "Oh no, Evie," she says, "it's just you and me. Just us girls."

Eve takes a breath and stands her ground. "You're not going to hurt me, Cassandra," she says, calmly even.

"I'm not?" replies Cassandra, all mockingly wide-eyed faux-innocence. "And how can you be sure of that?"

"Because I know what you want."

"And what's that?"

Eve prays that she's right, and moves in without hesitation, grabbing a fistful of Cassandra's hair and kissing her, full and deep. She hears the apple thud on to the floor and feels Cassandra go limp in her grasp.

"There you are," she says, pulling back, stroking her hand gently through Cassandra's hair, and Cassandra looks up at her, eyes again wide, but this time with what looks like wonder.

"Here I am," she replies, softly, and Eve smiles.


End file.
